Question: Our school's girls volleyball team has 14 players, including a set of 3 triplets: Alicia, Amanda, and Anna.  In how many ways can we choose 6 starters if exactly one of the triplets is in the starting lineup?
If exactly one of the triplets is in the lineup, we have 3 choices for which triplet to put in the starting lineup, and then 11 people to choose from for the remaining 5 spots.  So the answer is $3 \times \binom{11}{5} = 3 \times 462 = \boxed{1386}$.